harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Granger-Weasley
|hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= RedThe 2014 Quidditch World Cup final, as written by Rita Skeeter and Ginny Potter, states that Rose has "inherited her father's unfortunate hair" and Hugo has inherited Hermione's bushy locks. Ron has the red hair characteristic of the Weasley family, which Rose, in order to have inherited it, must have too. |eyes= |skin=White |hidef= |family= *Arthur Weasley (paternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (paternal grandmother) *Mr Granger (maternal grandfather) *Mrs Granger (maternal grandmother) *Ron Weasley (father) *Hermione Granger (mother) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (brother) *Harry Potter (uncle by Marriage) *Ginevra Potter (aunt) *James Sirius Potter (cousin) *Albus Potter (cousin) *Lily Luna Potter (cousin) *Fred Weasley (uncle) † *George Weasley (uncle) *Angelina Weasley (aunt) *Fred Weasley II (cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (cousin) *Percy Weasley (uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt) *Molly Weasley II (cousin) *Lucy Weasley (cousin) *William Weasley (uncle) *Fleur Weasley (aunt) *Victoire Weasley (cousin) *Dominique Weasley (cousin) *Louis Weasley (cousin) *Charles Weasley (uncle) *Weasley family *House of Black |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Weasley family *Granger family *Prewett family *Potter family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team :: noted as a Chaser |nationality=English }} Rose Granger-Weasley"New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" on , also known as Rosie, (b. 2005/2006) was an English half-blood witch and the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She had a younger brother named Hugo, who was born about two years after her. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2017 — the same time as Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Biography Early years During their youth, Rose and her cousin Albus were very close, and at the age of six they considered each other as best friends. In 2014, Rose now aged eight, attended the finals of the 427th Quidditch World Cup with her family and relatives. Like Albus and all the Weasleys, minus her mother, she was wearing green clothes to show her support of the Brazilians. Hogwarts years Early years As Rose prepared to go off to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her cousin Albus in 2017, her father encouraged her to be Sorted into the same House as himself and her mother, Gryffindor. in 2017]] Ron also jokingly told her to beat Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius, in every test, though Hermione expressed a more tolerant attitude. Ron also warned Rose not to get too friendly with Scorpius, quipping that her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, would never forgive her for marrying a pure-blood. Later, while on board the train, Albus and Rose wandered around the train looking for a compartment to sit in. Rose reminded Albus that their parents met on the train, so finding the right compartment to sit in was very important as they too could meet their lifelong friends here. Opening the door to one compartment, Albus and Rose found Scorpius Malfoy sitting alone with sweets and introduced themselves to him. Following her father's advice, Rose left to look for another compartment, yet Albus decided to stay and accompany Scorpius, the two boys strucking up a fast friendship. After arriving at Hogwarts, Rose and her cousin attended the Sorting ceremony with their fellow students. As it was expected, the Sorting Hat placed Rose in Gryffindor but sorted Albus with Scorpius in Slytherin, to the surprise of many, including a distraught Rose. Later during their common first flying lesson, Rose demonstrated a natural affinity for flying with her broom obeying her at her first command, but Albus failed to make his broom move to the slightest and was subsequently nicknamed the "Slytherin Squib". Consequently, the popular Rose distanced herself from Albus as she disliked the fact her cousin was sorted into Slytherin, and also because she highly disapproved of her cousin's friendship with Scorpius, due to his death-eater family, only acting friendly towards her former best friend in front of their relatives. During her second year, Rose was chosen as the new Chaser of Gryffindor Quidditch team, with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall happily announcing it to all the school and calling Rose "Gryffindor's superb new chaser". According to Scorpius and like her mother before her, Rose was also a brilliant student. During the following years, Scorpius, who had a crush on Rose, tried to woo her on numerous occasions and to overcome her distrust of him, but to no avail which led to often embarrassing himself and Albus in the process. Fourth year At the beginning of her fourth year, in the Hogwarts Express, Rose tried to reach out to Albus and to improve their relation, who had become increasingly tense as Albus had a difficult time in Hogwarts in contrast with Rose and was also growing apart from his family. To get his attention, she tried to engage in small talks, telling him that the Ministry now led by her mother recently confiscated a Time-Turner, a story which greatly interested Albus who left to share it with Scorpius. However, as Albus reached the compartment he shared with Scorpius, Rose followed him, trying to talk to him, but Albus knew that Rose was in fact acting on her parents' behalf and abruptly told her to leave him alone. Seeing Rose, Scorpius tried to flirt with her again, telling her that she smelled like "fresh grass and fresh bread" prompting Rose to leave. Later, Albus and Scorpius travelled back to the Triwizard Tournament, trying to prevent Cedric Diggory's death, using the Time-Turner they had stolen from Rose's mother and helped by the mysterious Delphini. However, their actions ultimately altered the timeline and prevented Ron and Hermione from falling in love, erasing Rose and her brother from reality, a fact which greatly distressed Scorpius. Later, after they corrected their mistakes and discovering that she was back, Scorpius tried to hug an unknowingly Rose after she called him "Bread head", but she kicked him in the shin. Rose did seem to mellow a little after Scorpius and his father helped her family to stop Delphini, after they discovered that she was manipulating the two boys in an attempt to bring back her secret father, Lord Voldemort. Later Scorpius gathered his courage and asked Rose out, but she refused, giving him a somewhat look of pity. However, Scorpius was happy, seeing Rose's stare as a sign that she was becoming receptive to his advances and as the first step of their future together. Indeed, as he was recounting it to Albus, Rose passed by and spoke to Albus and a stunned Scorpius, before calling him "Scorpion King", his nickname in an alternate reality in which he was popular, and leaving with an amused smile. Physical appearance Rose is said to have inherited her father's red hair, the hair colour famously shared by most of the Weasley clan. When Albus and Scorpius travelled back through time, Scorpius mistook a young Hermione for Rose, hinting that there was a strong resemblance between Rose and her mother. Personality and traits Rose was said to have inherited her mother's intelligence, such as Hermione's rumoured photographic memory. It was also noted that she put on her robes before needed, like her mother did at her age. If her father's encouragement to beat Scorpius Malfoy academically had any effect, she may have also turned out to be rather competitive and academically excellent like her mother. She seemed to be quite close to her cousin Albus Potter, who was about the same age and who shared her anxiety about where he would be sorted at school. When she arrived at King's Cross Station Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her, and Rose beamed at him. Rose embodied just a little bit of her mother —'' Rose was ambitious; and since her mother was Hermione Granger, meaning she had quite a lot to live up, in terms of achievement. She was quite similar to her mother in the fact that she put a lot of pressure on herself and how she just wanted to do the right thing. Rose was like her mother, but more secure and more grounded. She was born to a wizarding family and knew her place in the world. Magical abilities and skills *'Flying: Having been selected as for the role of Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts, Rose was a highly accomplished and talented broomstick flyer and Quidditch player, particularly for a witch of young age. Minerva McGonagall notably described her flying abilities as "superb", a clear indication of her very impressive skills in this field. Possessions * '''Wand: Being a witch who attended Hogwarts, Rose would have owned her own wand, which she would have likely brought from Ollivanders in Diagon Alley before starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This wand was of an unknown length, wand wood and wand core. * Broomstick: Having played as Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts, Rose would have therefore owned her own broom, which was of an unknown model and unknown specifics. Relationships Family Rose appears to have a strong relationship with her father, Ron Weasley, as they were joking about the Hogwarts sorting. Rose is also thought to be close to her mother, Hermione Granger, as they have many of the same qualities, such as intelligence. She seems to have a good relationship with her younger brother Hugo Granger-Weasley. Cousins Rose had a good relationship with her cousin Albus prior to them going to Hogwarts but after Albus was sorted into Slytherin and became friends with the son of a death-eater, she chose to distance herself from him. However, she manages to reconcile with Albus several years later. Rose is assumed to have a good relationship with her other cousins. Scorpius Malfoy Rose became a classmate of Scorpius, who is in the same year as her and Albus. Her father tells her not to get too friendly with him and to beat him academically, though her mother doesn't want them to be pitted against each other. Rose developed a dislike for Scorpius very early on, on the basis that his father made remarks about her parents when they were young. After Scorpius helped to stop the Dark Lord's daughter, it appears that she became kinder towards him. Etymology Rose was most likely named after the eponymous flower; which is widely prized for its beauty and fragrance. Roses are often considered symbols of love and have historically been associated with goddesses such as Isis and Aphrodite. This may symbolise her parents' relationship with each other. The rose is also the national flower of England. Red roses are particularly associated with romance, and could allude to the trademark Weasley red hair. It is also possible that Ron and Hermione wanted their children to have the same initials as their parents; R'' and ''H. Interestingly, both children also have names that are four letters long. Behind the scenes as Rose in ]] *Rose is played by actress Helena Barlow in ."Young actress Helena Barlow cast as Rose Weasley in Deathly Hallows: Part II epilogue" from SnitchSeeker.com"Actress Helena Barlow Cast as Rose Weasley in “Deathly Hallows: Part 2″" from The Leaky Cauldron *Rose shares the first letter of her name with her father Ronald Weasley. Her brother Hugo shares the first letter of his name with their mother Hermione. *Rose is portrayed by British actress Cherrelle Skeete in . *Rose's origins are like her uncle's, as she has a pure-blood father (Ron, like James Potter) and a Muggle-born mother (Hermione, like Lily Evans). *Both of Rose's parents are featured on a Chocolate Frog Card. *Rose's name continues J. K. Rowling's tradition of naming characters after flowers (e.g., Lily and Petunia, Narcissa, Fleur, Lavender, Poppy, and Pansy). Appearances * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * Notes and references da:Rose Weasley de:Rose Weasley de2:Rose Granger-Weasley es:Rose Weasley ru:Роза Грейнджер-Уизли pl:Rose Weasley fr:Rose Weasley it:Rose Weasley et:Rose Weasley fi:Rose Weasley nl:Roos Wemel no:Rosa Wiltersen sv:Rose Weasley pt-br:Rosa Granger-Weasley Category:2000s births Category:Chasers Category:English individuals Category:Females Category:Granger family Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:House of Black descendants Category:Prewett family descendants Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Un-borns Rose Category:Wizards Category:2014 Quidditch World Cup attendees